<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Hands Pulled Me by SalmonCenter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057499">Those Hands Pulled Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmonCenter/pseuds/SalmonCenter'>SalmonCenter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jasper and Alice [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not Human, F/M, JaliceWeek20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmonCenter/pseuds/SalmonCenter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another submission for Jalice Week featuring pickpocket Alice!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jasper and Alice [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jalice Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those Hands Pulled Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little Alice dances through Main Street, skipping around the vendors and crowds as she goes. No one pays attention to the tiny girl in a thin, billowing skirt as she threads her way through tourists, and that’s the way she likes it.  The unobservant ones are best, the ones who keep their wallets in their back pockets and never turn around.  She works so fast that she never sees him coming, never sees his cold hand reaching out to grasp her arm, pulling her away from his pocket faster than she can run. </p><p>Come to think of it, she can’t see him at all.  He’s unmoving, unchained, and stuck in the present.  Alice wrinkles her nose at him, trying to wiggle her thin wrist out of his icy grasp, but he doesn’t let go. </p><p>He lets her eat as much as she wants at the diner, and she orders a lot.  Alice speaks with her mouth full, telling the man all about how she came to live on Main Street, how no one has ever caught her before, and how lemonade is so much better than water out of a fountain.  He orders her dessert, nodding to the waitress when she packs it in a little box, and hands it to Alice.  His credit card has a gold band on it and the name <em> Jasper Hale </em> stamped in shiny letters.  Alice has stolen credit cards before but Jasper is still watching her carefully, so she lets him keep it. </p><p>It’s raining when they leave, so Jasper walks them both to a corner store and buys Alice an umbrella.  When he sees how she looks at the shiny red boots on display, he goes back in and buys them, too.  </p><p>They part back at Main Street, Alice happy enough to skip through puddles in her new rain boots while Jasper lingers. He’s unbothered by the rain soaking his shirt and even calls her back to him just to hand over an absurd amount of money.  Enough to keep her from stealing for months.  </p><p>He catches her again the next day, and Alice doesn’t try to run.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>